the_ancient_onesfandomcom-20200214-history
Terezi Pyrope
"1'M G3TT1NG PR3TTY T1R3D R1GHT NOW 4S 4 M4TT3R OF F4CT. T1R3D OF YOUR BULLSH1T!" - Terezi talking to Karkat after Karkat told them not to go to sleep. Basic Outline: Terezi is a Troll from the webcomic Homestuck, and is associated with the human Zodiac sign Libra. Terezi is currently being controlled by Hank J Wimbleton. Terezi is obsessed with law and order, and in Homestuck, has the mythological role as the Seer of Mind, allowing her to see all possible outcomes of a timeline and what can lead to them, though this does not guarantee whether she can cause them to occur or not. Terezi is blind and uses her sense of smell in order to "see" things, apparently "seeing" things visually by their scent, calling Dave Strider's cape "Raspberry Red". Terezi is obsessed with the colour red and considers it to be the tastiest colour. She often licks things to make them easier to smell. Terezi apparently smells colours and light, as she is blind in the dark, and can smell computer screen colours. Terezi is obsessed with law, order and "justice", often using these as means to do things, and justifying actions using them, such as sparking the cycle of revenge between her and Vriska by saying that she had to "bring Vriska to justice". Terezi inherits this from her "dancestor", whom she used to be the dancestor of, Neophyte Redglare, known before The Scratch (Which changed Terezi from their dancestor into their descendant) as Mituna Pyrope. Terezi's main theme is Terezi Owns. Abilities: Terezi is mostly just a normal, exceptionally superhuman person. They can move faster than the eye can see under normal circumstances, and are strong enough to fight and easily cut through beings made out of solid ivory and chalk using her blades. Terezi however, is apparently strong enough to fight against beings that can destroy planets and even stars with a single casual strike, fast enough to match beings who can fly across the span of two universes within seconds, strong enough to knock over beings with the strength to destroy hyperverses with a head-butt and kill multiversal beings with a single strike through the heart. These feats include matching Alpha Jack Noir (A small star-buster) in hand-to-hand combat and surviving one of his planet-busting attacks, fighting Spades Slick (Wielding the Golden AK which was a weapon capable of harming near-universe level beings), and by power scaling and comparison, being as strong if not stronger than God Tier Dave Strider and Dirk Strider combined (Dave is potentially high-universe level while Dirk is large planet to small-star level). Thus, Terezi is highly malleable in their relative level of power, often performing best in a fair, melee confrontation. Terezi's powers otherwise stem from their mythological position as the Seer of Mind from Sburb, allowing them to remember the memories of alternate timeline versions of themselves, see the future past and present possibilities all at the same time, know exactly what actions and events will lead to specific timelines, and thus is practically omniscient in matters of what will happen, allowing them to predict their enemies' moves in combat as well as the outcome of their actions and those of their allies, though this does not necessarily mean they will have the capability to affect the outcome in the way they intend. Terezi sees all of these possibilities as a series of interconnected green webs and neural pathways, seeing an action being taken, its outcome, and whether it will "doom" the timeline to failure, which inevitably results in its destruction. The "Alpha Timeline" is the one that ends with the perpetuation of reality, either creating a new universe through Sburb or another means. Terezi is completely blind, having eyes that are solid red after being blinded by the Alternian sun, but are capable of "seeing" things by smelling them, and tasting them. Terezi can apparently "see" what they smell as a visual image, describing things that they smell using terms of colour and other features that would only be available through vision, though this might just be because they were not always blind, and instead only went blind a few years ago. Terezi is able to "smell" things through telescopes across vast astronomical distances, smell computer screen, and through completely empty vacuums. Equipment: Terezi is often equipped with an endless assortment of rainbow coloured scalemates; plush little dolls filled with white cotton that she uses during her lawyer role-playing, with the plushes being the juries, witnesses, detectives and accused. In every situation thus far seen, they are all hanged, as every single present scalemate during any courtcase according to Terezi are "Accessories to the crime", thus having then torn apart, dismembered and maimed in various ways using rope nooses. Terezi stores all of her items inside a system known as the "Captchalogue Card" system, in which someone has a series of captchalogue cards which they can put items into, thus storing potentially massive objects such as entire planets inside a single card the side of one's hand. They often have over complicated retrieval systems, known as modii (modus singular), which are coding and data storage structures or minigames. Examples are the "Stack" modus where only the most recently captchalogued card can be withdrawn, the "Jenga" modus where a jenga tower is built, with different cards in different positions, where the required card must be withdrawn without toppling the tower, lest the entire tower topple and thus cause all of the cards to eject their contents. Terezi uses the "Scratch and Sniff" modus which requires the user to scratch a card, and determine its contents by its smell, which due to Terezi's unique talents, is highly proficient with usage. Terezi has two cane swords, which fit into-each other, with each being a simplistic blade with one having a dragon's head for a pommel, which also serves as the head and handle when joined into a normal walking cane. Neither of them have a cross-piece, and the handle is slightly longer than the blade itself. Terezi wears a black shirt with the Libra Zodiac sign on it in teal, which is also her blood colour. They wear black pants, red shoes, and have opaque, highly reflective solid red glasses. Terezi often wears a large red blind-fold while in combat. They also have a FLARPing outfit, which consists of various teal and red sections, which they use during "F-Live-Action-Role-Playing", usually with Vriska Serket, Tavros Nitram and Aradia Megido. Terezi also has a coin with two heads on either side, with one of the sides having a large horizontal scratch through the eye of that respective head, which she often flips during dramatic and important confrontations or when making important decisions, such as when deciding whether to kill Vriska Serket or not to prevent a doomed timeline as they departed to fight Bec Noir, which if allowed to happen, would doom the timeline and result in all of the trolls being killed by said Bec Noir. Personality and Personal Information: Terezi is extremely obsessed with law, following in the genetic footsteps of her "Dancestor", Neophyte Redglare. Both of them were extremely obsessed with "bringing criminals to justice", dressed the same and had the same weapons. Neophyte Redglare attacked Marquise Spinneret Mindfang; Vriska's Dancestor, and tore off their arm, while their dragon's eyes blinded Mindfang's eight-fold eye, paralleling how Terezi tore off Vriska's arm and blinded her in her more sensitive eye by informing Doc Scratch that Vriska was in possession of one of Doc Scratch's omniscient magic cue balls, causing Doc Scratch to detonate it out of anger, causing Vriska those wounds (Though Vriska later had Equius build a new robotic arm for her, and her eye was replaced by the new body generated when she ascended to God Tier). Terezi's Dancestor, Neophyte Redglare, was also of the same Teal blood colour, and was a "Legislacerator"; one of the class which was the Trolls' equivalent of a police officer and barrister lawyer. Terezi often FLARPs (Which stands for F-Live-Action-Role-Playing, with the F meaning something unknown), which involves various statistics and real-life monsters which are controlled by a Clouder, who is like the dungeon master for their respective player. A grub lays eggs which spawns bats which monitor the players' statistics like health and class e.t.c. FLARPing eventually led to Vriska paralysing Tavros Nitram from the legs down, which sparked a cycle of revenge during which Vriska lost an arm and an eye, Aradia Megido was killed by Sollux Ampora while under mind control from Vriska, and Terezi was blinded by her Lusus while it was being mentally manipulated by Tavros Nitram who himself was under the mental control of Vriska Serket in a huge psychic "Mobius Double Reach-Around". Terezi likes to role-play on her own as well, creating mockup court cases where she uses scalemates as the various people involved, such as witnesses, jurors, enforcers, officers, criminals and other roles, all of which end in the total destruction of the said scalemates before being sent to Kanaya Maryam for repair. Terezi is quite mischievous and manipulative, often cackling madly, and being extremely intelligent; apparently able to "Troll" Dave Strider so well, the unubiquitous "coolest kid" and most level headed person out of everyone known, with the best poker-face and the best at hiding his emotions, that even Dave himself had a mental breakdown and proclaimed that he simply "Couldn't compete with this shit". Terezi is quite capable of manipulation and convincing others to do their bidding, able to play a game of psychology with Vriska, and killing them in the end, able to trick John Egbert into going to his Denizen and dying, and being capable of manipulating even Doc Scratch himself into attacking Vriska Serket. Terezi often cackles madly, has an obsession with dragons (As her behavioural mother and guardian, or rather her "Lusus" with "Lusii" as the plural) being a dragon (Though they died almost immediately after hatching, having acted as Terezi's lusus while still in their egg). Terezi is almost constantly smiling, and is quite stoic, though she has been seen being quite solemn and quiet, and even crying in particularly melancholic or sad moments, and also assumed an extremely serious disposition upon learning of the deaths of most of her friends. She was also so enraged at her own Kismesis and Caliginous relationship with Gamzee at one point that she flew into a rage and attempted to kill him, stabbing him with abandon, filling him with dozens of sword holes in grief and anger. Terezi types in all capslock with normal grammar, parsing and punctuation, replacing "A"s with "4"s, "E"s with "3"s, and "I"s with "1"s. Biography: Terezi was born, as all Alternian Trolls are, in the underground catacombs of Alternia. She was born from the "incestuous slurry" of thousands of adult trolls' genetic and biological contributions to the Imperial Drones that collected such material, and emptied it into Alternia's mother grub, an enormous organism that combined the genetic material and turned it into grubs, who were hatched from little eggs, and crawled off, appearing as bloated little millipedes with their face already developed. They then went through the trials that all grubs had to face, doing so for 2 and a half sweeps, or 5 Earth years, before emerging onto the surface, and being adopted by a Lusus, one of the various and highly diverse fauna of Alternia; a dragon known as Pyralspite, which was inside a large blue egg on a "doomsday scale" which, upon Pyral's hatching, would tip onto the side with the bones of what was either a dead Mother Grub or a Cherub (Another race from the Homestuck Universe), signalling the end of the world. Pyral would later die when Terezi first started playing Sgrub or Sburb, struck by a meteor from the ones sent to the planet by Skaia during The Reckoning (An event during which The Black King, one of the main antagonists along side The Black Queen during Sburb, attempts to destroy Skaia with meteors, which if successful, prevents the session from birthing a new universe), but was later prototyped by Gamzee using Terezi's kernelsprite, allowing them to have audible conversation and speak for the first time. Young Terezi, as a blue blood of high caste, was allowed to use engineer drones and architect bots to build their "Hive", their home, inside of which was their "Respiteblock", with the human equivalent being a bedroom. Terezi then proceeded to grow up while being telepathically communicated with by Pyralspite, who didn't directly raise them, but talked to them and provided instruction. Terezi eventually met Vriska Serket, Tavros Nitram and Aradia Megido, playing FLARP together for a long time, being the friend of Vriska especially, forming a team known as the "Scourge Sisters", with Terezi being the FLARP player for Aradia Megido, and Vriska being the FLARP Clouder (Dungeon Master) for Tavros Nitram. Eventually, this led to a particularly unfortunate session of FLARP during which Terezi and Aradia were too preoccupied to help Tavros when Vriska forced him to jump off a cliff when he refused to play, because Vriska had made the scenario too hard for him. This paralysed Tavros from the legs down permanently, with his legs being much later sawed off by Kanaya Maryam, while new cyborg ones were built for him by Equius Zahhak during their game of Sburb. Struck by anger, grief and guilt, Terezi and Aradia were extremely angry at Vriska, and stopped playing FLARP, though they didn't take action until much later, when Aradia, spurred by more recent events, decided to bring back the ghosts of the Trolls that Vriska had fed to her enormous Spider Lusus known as Spidermom to her. Vriska did this to placate her Lusus' endless appetite, and used prisoners and corpses from her often highly deadly games of FLARP to do so: otherwise her Lusus would eat her. This started a cycle of revenge, with the wounds inflicted by Terezi on Vriska reminiscent of that of the original cause; the innate genetic predestined rivalry caused by the conflict between their Dancestors, Marquise Spinneret Mindfang, Vriska's dancestor, and Neophyte Redglare; Terezi's dancestor. Mindfang eventually killed Neophyte Redglare, but this did not happen during the more recent conflict between their descendants. Mindfang however, had an arm torn off and an eye blinded by Redglare, paralleling Terezi causing Vriska to lose an eye and an arm to Doc Scratch's anger. Vriska retaliated against Aradia by mind-controlling Sollux Ampora; Aradia's lover, and causing him to ingest "mind honey", releasing his extremely powerful latent psionic abilities as enormously powerful eye-beams, which Vriska used to kill Aradia and obliterate her hive; turning her into a ghost, albeit one with psychic abilities. Aradia later prototyped herself with her own Kernelsprite after prototyping it first with a frog statue's head during her game of Sburb, then was turned into a robot, then exploded and had her dream self ascend to god-tier. Terezi got back at Vriska by telling Doc Scratch that Vriska at the time possessed one of Doc Scratch's omniscient magic cue balls which Vriska was using to gain an advantage of knowledge over Doc Scratch, coming closer to beating him at verbal japes and mental games, as well as the occasional game of interdimensional and interchronological chess. Upon learning of Vriska's possession of one of his omniscient magic cue balls, Doc Scratch proceeded to "Flip the Fuck Out", causing the omniscient magic cue ball to explode in Vriska's face, tearing off an arm and obliterating Vriska's eightfold eye, with 7 pupils. Vriska would later have her arm replaced with a cyborg arm by Equius Zahhak like Tavros' legs, and also have her eye restored by receiving a new dream-self body upon ascending to God Tier. Vriska then proceeded to immediately retaliate against Terezi by forcing Tavros Nitram to mentally commune with Terezi's lusus, causing her lusus to command Terezi while sleeping, to walk outside and stare directly into the Alternian sun, which was significantly brighter than that of Earth's, blinding Terezi, and her dream-self as well, as they share wounds. Terezi eventually learned to "see" using her sense of smell, and in the end, while playing Sburb, got back at Vriska in some ways by killing them in an alternate timeline when Vriska attempted to depart to attempt to kill Bec Noir, though the main motivation for this was to prevent Vriska from accidentally leading Bec Noir to the Trolls' meteor where they were hiding, dooming the timeline. Terezi however, in the past, was friends with most of the 12 Trolls before they initiated their game of Sburb, with Terezi being on Karkat's team, and being his client player; the second to join the enormous chain of players. Terezi proceeded through the game without going to God-Tier and helped with the defeat of the Black King. Eventually however, nearing the completion of their game, Terezi and the rest of The Trolls were attacked by Bec Noir as they attempted to claim the ultimate reward; an entire universe to their own; the Human universe. Aradia flung them through the transportalizer on the platform to safety, and they hid on a meteor while Bec Noir, recently exiled by The Scratch by the Humans from their own Sburb session, destroying Prospit, Derse and all of the Trolls' planets to prevent them from initiating their own Scratch. Terezi was commanded by Karkat to troll the Humans along with everyone else, but she was the only one to actually take this seriously, and proceeded to guide / Troll Dave Strider, while in another timeline, trolling John Egbert into getting killed by his Denizen (Though the Dave Strider from this timeline later travelled back in time to prevent this happening). Terezi then later was involved when Gamzee, Eridan and Vriska began killing all of the other trolls; a troubling event, considering they were the three most combat-powerful Trolls at the time. Terezi thought that all of the murders were perpetrated by Vriska, but soon learnt that Vriska only killed Tavros, with Gamzee and Eridan killing the rest. Terezi however, still killed Vriska as Vriska was attempting to leave to fight Bec Noir, after killing Tavros who had also attempted to stop her from going after learning Vriska created Bec Noir in the Human session in the first place. Terezi however, in one alternate timeline, didn't kill Vriska, leading to Vriska meeting Bec Noir who sniffed out and followed her "pixie dust" trail that came from her God Tier flight, killing all of the remaining Trolls and returning to have his duel with Vriska, which Vriska eventually won, but at the cost of dooming the timeline. So, Terezi was forced to kill Vriska. Terezi continued to regret this for an extremely large period of time, before accompanying the rest of The Trolls, to the Green Sun, which was inadvertently formed by The Human Kids while attempting to destroy ''The Green Sun, though the formation of it was still a reference point which they used to meet up with Rose Lalonde and Dave Strider, before they were propelled by Aradia Megido and Sollux Captor (Who were left behind at The Green Sun by their own volition) to the B2 Human Kids' Session, where they met with the B2 Kids; Roxy Lalonde, Jane Crocker, Jake English and Dirk Strider, and also met the rest of the A1 Human Kids, John Egbert and Jade Harley. They however, had their plans thwarted by The Condesce who took control of Jade Harley and Jane Crocker, using them to capture Jake English and Roxy Lalonde, before having Jade Harley pursue John Egbert across the session through teleportation to attempt to kill him. Eventually, Aranea Serket from the Pre-Scratch Trolls' session arrived from the Outer Ring's Dream Bubbles where dead players were sent upon dying, and attempting to prevent the session from succeeding, wanting to prevent Lord English's universe from ever being created, preventing his creation. This plan failed spectacularly when the Trolls and the rest of the still non-controlled Kids attempted to halt the plan. This resulted in the death of Rose Lalonde, Dave Strider, Jade Harley, Jake English, Jane Crocker, all of The Trolls (Many of whom had already died due to Eridan, Gamzee and Vriska's rampages) and the overcoming of Dirk Strider by glitches, as well as the death of the only then newly revived Aranea Serket. John Egbert along with Roxy Lalonde recognised the reality as doomed, and proceeded to have John discover his trans-hyperversal abilities when told to do so by meeting with his Denizen, commanded by Terezi Pyrope herself shortly before dying. John discovered his ability to "Retcon" timelines and events without dooming the entire session and timeline, and he used these abilities to change key events in time, preventing Aranea's rise, and this resulted in a new session where Vriska survived, changing nearly every key event afterwards, preventing Rose Lalonde's alcoholism and the deaths of all of the Human Kids as well as the doomings of the Trolls who were still alive after Vriska, Eridan and Gamzee's independent but coincidentally simultaneous massively genocidal killing sprees. Terezi in this timeline became Vriska's extremely close friend, becoming their "Moirail", a Troll relationship in which two people help balance each-other's personalities out and remove any faults they might have. Terezi, while departing to fight Alpha 2 Timeline Jack Noir and Spades Slick alongside Dave and Dirk Strider, used her Seer of Mind powers to remember her alternate timelines' selves' memories, remembering everything that the doomed Terezis did during their timelines and lives differently, helping mellow and round out her personality. Terezi helped Dave and Dirk win against the two Jack Noirs from various timelines, before emerging into the new dimension which was produced from the A2 Universe's Sburb Session. Plot Involvement in The Ancient Ones: Terezi in The Ancient Ones 2, not appearing in The Ancient Ones 1, appeared alongside Vriska Serket inside the Spyro Verse, proceeding to talk briefly to Cynder and Elizabeth, before jumping on Cynder, her obsession with dragons overtaking her. Species Background: Terezi is part of a species known as the "Trolls", a species with two genders, light-grey skin, horns of various shapes and sizes with red bases and orange to yellow tips. The Trolls are a very warlike species, which used to dominate their galaxy until every single one of them was killed upon "The Vast Glub" in one timeline, which was a psychic wave created by Feferi Peixes' Lusus when it wasn't fed properly, and in another, was wiped out simply by the effects of starting a session of Sburb. The Trolls were extremely militaristic, dominating their galaxy and constantly conquering planets and star-systems, urged on by the Troll heirarchy who hoped to prevent any rebellions by keeping all of the adults busy. The Trolls' homeworld is called Alternia, and it is apparently a planet with an overwhelmingly powerful sun that kills most Trolls, with a few notable exceptions. Only non-adult trolls live there, and all young Trolls are born there underground from the massive "Mother Grub", who collects genetic material from all of the Trolls, brings them to the grub and adds them in, the Grub then proceeding to mix it all into an "incestuous slurry" and expulses a series of Troll Grubs, who grow up for the first few years of their lives underground, going through various trials, before emerging to the surface and being adopted by a Lusus, any member of one of Alternia's various fauna. The young Trolls would be raised by their Lusus, and the Lusus would be managed and provided for usually by the Troll, and various Engineer Bots on Alternia would help the young Trolls build their Hives, which served as their homes, in which they and their Lusus lived until they came of age, and departed the planet to go conquer more star-systems. Troll society was particularly brutal, as any young Troll without a Lusus was culled (killed), and any Troll that failed to give genetic material to the Imperial Drones on a random basis for the Mother Grub would be killed without a second thought. This was all because of Doc Scratch, who is the First Guardian of Alternia, and manipulated Troll society under orders from Lord English to be the "perfect players" of a session of Sburb, changing and manipulating their society into a violent and extremely heirarchical system. Troll society has courts, laws and government, and these are usually used for tracking down Trolls who deviate from normal society, or directly interfere with the usual official functioning of the system, though Troll society as a whole lacks and real cities to speak of. The social classes are defined by the blood colours of Trolls, ranging from yellows to purples, with the highest ranking Trolls being underwater monarchs, and the rest being "land dwellers". Trolls generally have various hierarchies, with lower-levels of social hierarchy defined by blood colour being more numerous and more psychically powerful as well as diverse, though high-ranking Trolls in the hemospectrum tend to delegate their own jobs to ones directly below them, generally meaning that the low-bloods A.K.A. rust bloods are subjugated, or "Subjugglated" by the rest of troll society, with Purple blooded trolls, the highest rank of land-dwelling trolls, enforcing this rule. Trolls have extremely advanced technology, though their physical form as a whole is humanoid, with average strength and speed compared to a normal human in every way. Trolls have "Dancestors", which while nearly totally genetically unrelated, often have "fated" similarities to their "descendants", paralleling their descendants' interactions with other Dancestors' descendants, such as Eridan and Vriska paralleling the interaction of Orphaner Dualscar and Marquise Spinneret Mindfang. They tend to leave behind "treasures" and "gifts" for their descendants, such as Eridan receiving Ahab's Crosshairs, a powerful rifle, from their Dancestor; Orphaner Dualscar from Vriska Serket's dancestor's ship, where Marquise Spinneret Mindfang; Vriska's dancestor, also left the Flourite Octet which Vriska inherited and used as her primary weapon. Karkat Vantas' Dancestor, The Sufferer / The Signless, also parallels his personality somewhat; with The Signless upon his execution being filled with incredible rage and releasing "The Vast Expletive", his final sermon of his revolution during which he attempted to abolish the hemospectrum and make all trolls equal, remembering his Pre-Scratch (The Scratch was when the previous trolls on Beforus, the past version of Alternia, played Sburb but failed, activating The Scratch to reset their universe and thus their Sburb session) self's life on Beforus, where all trolls were equal and society was extremely peaceful. Karkat inherited The Sufferer's anger in those final moments, becoming permanently ornery and extremely short-tempered. The Sufferer, Pre-Scratch, was known as Kankri Vantas, whose dancestor was the Pre-Scratch version of Karkat Vantas. Trolls have to sleep inside "Recuperacoons"; large structures filled with "Sopor Slime" which helps to dampen their highly disturbing and violent dreams, due to Trolls' violent tendencies and natures caused by Doc Scratch's influence on their culture since their conception and first evolution. Statistics: '''Name: '''Terezi Pyrope. '''Aliases: '''GallowsCalibrator (On Pesterchum / Trollian), Neophyte Redglare (While FLARPing) '''Species: '''Alternian Troll. '''Gender:' Female. Age: '16 Earth years, 7.4 Alternian "Solar Sweeps". "'Tier" (According to VS Battles Wiki): '''Unknown, presumably 9-A at base (Highly-superhuman). Has fought extensively against high 4-C and potentially 3-A beings such as Alpha Jack Noir who easily beat down God Tier Dave and Dirk Strider, though this can be considered an outlier. '''Abilities: Superhuman characteristics and highly-advanced precognition. Attack Strength: '''Superhuman at base, possibly universe level (Apparently was able to match and even become more powerful than God Tier Dave Strider who was easily beat down by Alpha Jack Noir even when teaming up with Dirk Strider, all of whom were at least small-star level. Dave Strider was possibly High-Universe at that point, and was also that level when enraged earlier on, making Terezi possibly at the same level of strength.) '''Speed: '''Unknown, between Faster-Than-The-Eye and Massively FTL+. (Surprised God-Tier Vriska who was capable of matching up against Bec Noir to a degree before they went into their Ancestral Awakening form). '''Reaction Time: '''Unknown, between Faster-Than-The-Eye and Massively FTL+. (Reacted to Gamzee, who was able to move fast enough to even evade Dave Strider's vision, either matching or even outpacing Dirk Strider or Bro). '''Lifting Strength: '''Unknown, likely superhuman. '''Range: '''Melee range. '''Stamina: Extremely high; possibly nigh-infinite (Didn't sleep for over 600 hours without any problems). '''Durability: '''Unknown, likely large-building to mountain level (Survived being shot with a psychic beam that obliterated a large mass of concrete, was stabbed in the heart using telekinesis with their own sword, thrown into a landmass, creating a huge explosion and a crater and was also next to a huge sea of lava, then proceeded to crash into a planet at high speed, creating another crater, before getting up and still having the energy to casually head-butt a planet to hyperverse level being onto the ground.) '''Intelligence: '''Extremely high. '''Equipment: '''Cane swords, FLARP outfit and various scalemate plushes. '''Weaknesses: '''Generally weak against anything a normal human is weak against. Associated Songs: "Terezi Owns" by Toby "Radiation" Fox as a remix of Robert Blaker's "Upward Movement" as a part of the album "Homestuck Vol. 7: At the Price of Oblivion".